


Unusual Meetings

by SlowMercury



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Ginger Snaps (Movies), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Labyrinth (1986), Stargate SG-1, The Mask (1994)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabbles, Humor, Mild Horror, Other Shorts, Spoilers, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/pseuds/SlowMercury
Summary: Short stories and vignettes cross-posted from Twisting the Hellmouth.  Fair warning: I wrote these a long time ago, and some are better than others.1) Kate Lockley meets Hannibal Lecter.2) Faith and Stanley Ipkiss talk.3) Halfrek and Jareth have more in common than you might think.4) Jack O'Neill needs information on a suspect, and his only hope is Willy the Snitch.5) Andrew and Brigitte talk over drinks.
Relationships: Andrew Wells & Brigitte Fitzgerald, Faith & Stanley Ipkiss, Halfrek & Jareth, Jack O'Neill & Willy the Snitch, Kate Lockley & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	1. Should Have Stayed Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Lockley meets Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> FFA pairing: Kate Lockley/Hannibal Lecter

Kate Lockley stared into the features of one of the most famous serial killers in history. Certainly, Hannibal Lecter was one of the most notorious _human_ killers. And if she wasn’t mistaken, he had a gun in his coat and a knife strapped to his bicep. She swallowed. This would teach her not to leave the house without her sidearm, she thought with black humor. If she survived, of course. 

Watching his eyes, she could tell he knew she’d made him. Glancing around the crowded supermarket, Kate couldn’t help wishing she’d just forgotten about the milk and stayed home tonight. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” he said as she reached unobtrusively into her jacket for her phone. His smile was chilling in its courtesy. “If you were to summon assistance, I’d have to kill everyone here, starting with that old woman over there.” Kate snatched her hand away from her pocket.

“Why don’t you go pay for your milk, nice and slow, and then you and I can take this outside and away from all these nice shoppers,” Lecter suggested. 

Kate walked carefully over to the checkout counter, eyes scanning the store frantically for anything that might be useful against Lecter. She made a brief motion towards slipping a flashlight from the impulse buy rack into her sleeve, but Lecter jostled her arm at the last instant and shook his head at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. He stayed right behind her every step of the way out the door into the deserted parking lot.

“Against the wall, please, detective,” he said pleasantly. He saw her body tense. Anyone else would have thought it was in response to his command. “Not a detective, then,” he said, thoughtfully and with obvious enjoyment. “Not anymore. You got kicked out. For incompetence?” he wondered, his hands patting her down with professional thoroughness. When he reached her wallet, he opened it and glanced at her name. 

“Kate Lockley,” he said, enunciating every syllable. “A good, strong name. Your father named you well.” Lecter returned the wallet to her coat, and resumed his search.

“No,” he decided. “It wasn’t incompetence that got you fired, former Detective Lockley. You were too good.” His hands paused on the stake tucked into Kate’s pants, then slipped it out and pocketed it himself. Kate’s cell phone followed her only weapon seconds later. 

“Perhaps,” Lecter mused, “you started solving cases no one wanted solved. Finding answers to questions people didn’t want asked. You got a little too close to the truth, former Detective Lockley, you made a few too many people uncomfortable, and suddenly the department you dedicated your life to didn’t want you around anymore.”

Kate’s breath hitched involuntarily. Lecter continued, in that same considering tone. “They threw you away. You were one of their best officers, and they dropped you without a backwards glance the moment you became a little inconvenient. And the worst part is that you fear they’re in danger without you.” His voice seemed to savor every word. “And they are, former Detective Lockley. They are.” 

Lecter stepped back and Kate took a deep breath, feeling as if she were abruptly freed from crushing weights. But physical distance was no defense against a man with a gun. Kate needed a weapon and a plan. 

“It was nice meeting you, former Detective Lockley,” Hannibal Lecter said, abruptly gliding back and away from her across the parking lot. “Don’t bother looking for me. I’m leaving town tonight.”

“Why...?” Kate started involuntarily, before her brain caught up with her mouth and stopped the rest of the question.

“Why am I leaving without a fight? Why didn’t I kill you?” Lecter smiled that charming grin at Kate again. “Let’s just say you remind me of an old friend.” With that, he vanished into the night.

She was never, ever leaving home without a gun again.


	2. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Stanley Ipkiss talk. Drabble.
> 
> FFA Pairing: Faith/Stanley Ipkiss.

Faith scowled at the badly dressed man. She had seen a suit just like it once before on some very interesting surveillance footage. There couldn’t possibly be two suits like that in the city. 

“Look, Ipkiss, we know you know,” Faith growled. 

If Stanley Ipkiss didn’t stare back fearlessly, he also didn’t cower, and that was more bravery than most demons showed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ipkiss lied.

“It could be very dangerous in the wrong hands,” Faith pointed out more reasonably. She sighed. “So I’m going to ask you one more time. _Where is the Mask?_ ”


	3. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfrek and Jareth have more in common than you might think. Double drabble.
> 
> FFA pairing: Halfrek/Jareth

Halfrek and Jareth had a longstanding deal. They never officially planned it, but somehow it sprang up between them over the course of their association.

It made sense; they both liked children and hated to see them in pain. Halfrek couldn’t be everywhere, and there were a lot more abused kids than there were Justice Demons to help them. And sometimes a different kind of wishing was the best way to help.

So sometimes when Halfrek saw kids in truly bad situations, she didn’t offer them the power of the wish. Children don’t always have a great enough understanding of the larger picture to know what to ask for, and infants can’t talk well enough to make even a wasteful wish. Instead, Halfrek would approach their irresponsible parents, babysitters or siblings and coach them into wishing their charges away to the Goblin King.

In return, Jareth would keep an eye on his magic globes for older kids in trouble, ones mature enough to know what they needed. He’d summon Halfrek and she would deal with the problem. 

The partnership worked for everyone: children got rescued, Jareth got goblins, and Halfrek could focus her creative energy on wishes of higher quality.


	4. Good Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O'Neill needs information on a suspect, and his only hope is Willy the Snitch. Double drabble.
> 
> FFA Pairing: Jack O'Neill/Willy the Snitch

“Nice place you got here, Willy the Snitch. Very colorful clientele.”

“I’ve never snitched on anyone! How dare you!? Who are you, anyway?! ...Uh, sir.” 

“Colonel Jack O’Neill. Everyone I’ve spoken to has given me your name as the go-to man when you need a... _special_ kind of information.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know anything, and even if I did—” Crash. “Hey, hands off the shirt! Ow! _Ow!”_

“Tell me everything you know about Seth and his cultists.”

“Wait, you want info on _Seth?_ Seth, that guy with glowy eyes and delusions of grandeur? This isn’t about the Alacore or the kitten poker?”

_“What?”_

“Uh, I mean, what kittens? Look, Seth’s got his headquarters at 56 Warehouse Row down by the waterfront. He has around a dozen hired muscle, and maybe twenty brainwashed fanatics.”

“How do you know all this!? You working for him?!”

“Are you kidding me? _Ow!”_

“Tell me the truth!” 

_“Everybody_ knows, okay? That idiot’s been grabbing civilians right off the streets. He’s going to bring a Slayer down on all of us. It’s very bad for business.” Pause. “Want me to draw you a map to his hideout?”

“Ohfercryingoutloud! ...Yes.”


	5. Departed Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Brigitte talk over drinks. Major spoilers for _Ginger Snaps_ series.
> 
> FFA pairing: Andrew Wells / Brigitte Fitzgerald

It was the anniversary of Ginger’s death and Brigitte had come to the bar to be alone. Unfortunately Andrew, an even bigger loser than she’d been back in Bailey Downs, had followed her and now refused to go away in spite of all the hints she had dropped. Working for the Council was one of the best things that had ever happened to her, but sometimes they drove her up the wall—there were things they just didn’t understand, Andrew especially.

Except maybe Andrew did understand. He silently pushed a shot down the bar to her. It wouldn’t get her drunk, not with her werewolf physiology, but it was a nice thought and maybe she wanted company after all.

“Ginger was the most intense person I’ve ever met,” Brigitte said, not looking at her companion. “She never did anything halfway. She dragged me along in her wake, you know? Just being around her made me feel more alive. Even after I knew she’d gone crazy, I loved her like air.” She could feel Andrew’s attention on her words, although she didn’t look up. 

“I know what you mean,” he said. Brigitte felt a brief flash of anger, because how could he possibly know what it was like to lose a sister like Ginger? She felt her lips curl back in a snarl, but Andrew wasn’t looking at her.

“Warren had vision,” Andrew said after a pause, and Brigitte recognized the same tone in his voice that echoed in hers. “Warren was going places, and he was going to take us with him. Me and Jonathan. I thought he was the coolest. Like, even cooler than a Jedi.” 

“What happened?” Brigitte asked, her curiosity piqued in spite of the date.

“He went crazy,” Andrew said flatly. “He killed some people. The first was an accident, I think, but after that...” He shrugged.

“That’s what happened with Ginger,” Brigitte said. “She got bit by a werewolf and we couldn’t handle it. She’d have these rages and just attack people.” Brigitte stared moodily into her drink. Andrew shifted his weight beside her, and she flicked her gaze up to meet his eyes. “She never attacked me, though. Not until the very end. She loved me.”

“Warren didn’t love me,” Andrew told her in a voice surprisingly free of bitterness. “I used to think he did, that we were like Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn or like Legolas and Gimli or something. But now I don’t think that he cared at all. He was just using m-us. Willow flayed him alive.” Andrew’s voice got softer; Brigitte could only hear because of her enhanced senses. “I still miss him sometimes.”

Brigitte nodded almost involuntarily. “I had to kill my sister,” Brigitte told him. “I miss her, too. Always.”

Andrew touched her shoulder briefly in a rare tactful gesture, then signaled the bartender to bring them more drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from September 14, 2007 to February 8, 2008 at [Twisting the Hellmouth](https://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-13966/SlowMercury+Unusual+Meetings.htm)


End file.
